whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Nemesis
Commentary Commentary by Sylvester McCoy (The Doctor), Sophie Aldred (Ace), Andrew Cartmel (Script Editor). Industrial Action The Cast and crew look back on the creation of Doctor Who's 25th Anniversary tale. Actors Sylvester McCoy, Sophie Aldred and Gerard Murphy (Richard) join director Chris Clough, writer Kevin Clarke, script editor Andrew Cartmel, stunt arranger Nick Gillard and musician Courtney Pine in their analysis of this story. Narrator: Paul Ewing; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Camera: Robert Fairclough, Richard Molesworth; Assistant Producer: Stella Broster; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer: Steve Broster. (33'32" | 16:9 | 2009) Deleted and Extended Scenes With rehearsal time greatly reduced for this story, it was impossible to time how long the episodes ran before filming. As a result, a large amount of extraneous material had to be cut from the finished product. Over 20 minutes of bonus and extended scenes are presented here from earier edits of the story. (22'34" | 4:3 | 1988) Trails and Continuity A selection of off-air continuity announcements from the original BBC1 transmission. (5'33" | 4:3 | 1988) Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound Mix The option to choose to listen to either the original stereo soundtrack or a brand new Dolby 5.1 Surround sound mix created especially for this DVD release. Isolated Score Listen to the jazz styling that flummoxed the Cybermen, along with Keff McCulloch's isolated soundtrack. Radio Times Billings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Editor: Derek Handley. (7'39" | 4:3 | 2009) Coming Soon A preview of Time and the Rani. The trailer for this story is available on The Dominators. (0'41" | 4:3 | 2010) Additional Special Features The Cyber Story A brief history of the Cybermen in the classic series. With director Morris Barry, writer Eric Saward, costume designers Sandra Reid and Dinah Collin, Cyberman actor Mark Hardy, voice artist Roy Skelton and Professor Kevin 'Human Cyborg' Warwick. Narrator: James Coombes. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (22'52" | 16:9 | 1992/2008) The Cyber-Generations A gallery of Cybermen through the history of the series, set to music from their stories. Available on Attack of the Cybermen. (7'51" | 4:3 | 2007) Category:5.1 Sound Mix Category:Additional Special Features Category:Alternative Soundtrack Category:Audio Navigation Category:Box Set Category:Camera by Robert Fairclough Category:Camera by Richard Molesworth Category:Colour Timing by Jonathan Wood Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Commentary by Sylvester McCoy Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Documentary Category:Edited by Derek Handley Category:Isolated Score Category:Making Of Category:Music Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Produced by Steve Broster Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Richard Molesworth Category:Radio Times Category:Revenge of the Cybermen / Silver Nemesis Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Widescreen Category:Seventh Doctor Category:Sophie Aldred Category:Steve Broster Category:Andrew Cartmel Category:Kevin Clarke Category:Chris Clough Category:Paul Ewing Category:Nick Gillard Category:Sylvester McCoy Category:Keff McCulloch Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Gerard Murphy Category:Courtney Pine Category:1988 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Jonathan Wood Category:Robert Fairclough